Hikari Mew Mew
by Starsky Chan
Summary: [Roughly 20 years after end of TMM] After Shirogane Ryou, now a successfull scientist, finds a 'rainbow mew aqua', he finds that aliens are plotting to obtain the magical liquid. To fight back, he infuses 6 girls with DNA, they are, Hikari Mew Mew!
1. The big chase! MYUU is revived!

A.N: Wheee, I finally uploaded HMM here! X3 Okay, so I had a rough start, but the chapters following are better >>;. Please review after you read:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or the original concept, but I sure as hell own everyone in this chapter.

"Mouuuu, please ring soon...bell..."

It was typically Friday afternoon, in the ever so quick, yet boring last block of the day. Unfortunately, Shirogane Yuzu, had a history class last block. To make matters worse, it was American history. Eww.

Yuzu impatiently watched the clock on the wall. It read 2:58, only 2 more minutes of the teacher droning. She tapped her pencil against the desk, while she was brooding. She combed her slender fingers through blond hair, her hazel eyes fixed on her loose-leaf paper as she doodled.

RING!

Yuzu realized that the bell for the end of the day has finally rung, and stood up. She casually walked out into the hallway (which was conveniently, the same hallway her locker was in.), when she heard an obnoxious voice.

"YO! YUZU-BAAAAKAA!"

She paused. The voice was far too familar. She turned around and looked around. Sure enough, he was there. Uchiha Kumo, the jackass who tended to "stalk" her, in Yuzu's terms.

"Kumo-kun...what do you want?" she said, half aggravated, half tired from that history class, and lack of sleep.

"You could show a little more enthusiasm, Yuzu-baka." Kumo replied, giving a nearly venomous glare. "If you care, you forgot your pencil in the classroom."

Yuzu stared at him. "You're serious? You just came to return a pencil?" There was a silence, and Yuzu spoke again. "Mou, Kumo-kun...you continue to amaze me..." she trailed off and started leaving.

Kumo glared back her way. "Well, aren't we a nasty little witch..." he thought, walking to his own locker to gather his things.

--

Yuzu, accompanied by her homework, which was in her school bag, slung over her arm, met her friends outside.

Yuzu was the kind of person who would rather have one or 2 really good friends then be in a huge group of people. Yuzu's first friend was Haruko Chiyu, who was the more bossy, and social one out of the 3. She was, however, the youngest, and had a birthday on the last day of December.

Yuzu's second friend was Mina Arakawa, the typically shy and quieter one of the group. She had a good sense of right and wrong, so often, she didn't join the ignorant Yuzu and Haruko when they did...well..stupid stuff. Mina, surprisingly, was the one who was quite beautiful, and had men in love with her.

"Yuzu-chan! What took you so long?" Haruko demanded, not surprising Yuzu that she was somewhat mad, because she took 5 minutes to get out of the school.

"Gomen, gomen!" She apologized, bowing. "That jerk, Kumo, stopped me to return my pencil!" Yuzu growled at the thought.

Mina spoke up. "Kumo-kun...? You mean that boy who keeps talking to you?"

Yuzu nodded, still keeping a venomous glare on her face.

Haruko interrupted Mina in her time of speaking. "Well, he's a dork. Doesn't he have the same birthday as you, or something?"

Yuzu started to walk, and her friends followed. "Unfortunately. Thats why he wants to be my friend so bad. Because I'm probably the only person he knows that has the same birthday as him. I know it sounds stupid, but do you seem him with anyone else...?"

"Yep; Honda-san and Yamaguchi-san." Mina replied, hating to destroy Yuzu's theory.

"...shut up. Oh great." Yuzu stopped once she saw the last person she wanted to see; Aoyama Sakuranbo. Sakuranbo was one of those...preppy girls. Who think their friends with everyone, with the exception of people like Yuzu who hate people like her.

Too late. Sakuranbo made her way over, and put on a fake smile. "Ahhh, Shirogane-chan! Good afternoon! You're birthday is this weekend, isn't it?"

Yuzu felt a twitch of anger. "Why yes, yes it is." 'WHY DO YOU CARE!"

Sakuranbo spread a devious smile across her face. "Well, do you think I could come celebrate it with you? Even better yet...I'm sure Uchiha-kun would looooove to celebrate birthdays with you!"

"Now excuse me while I go." she replied, speed walking, without looking where she was going. Haruko and Mina tagging along.

"IHATEHERIHATEHERIHATEHERI HATE HERRRR!" Yuzu felt like screaming. But she was smart and didn't, because she didn't want to be beat to pulp.

Haruko tried to comfort her friend. "Well, at least it's the end of the day...right...?"

Yuzu cooled down. "I suppose so...But I don't get why–" Yuzu was cut off when she ran into something. She fell back and hit the ground with a thud, moaning because she felt temporarily paralyzed from falling on her back.

Yuzu looked up, and saw a girl. The girl has Black-Navy hair, and hazel eyes. Her hair was...interesting. It was in short pigtails, with a long piece sticking out on the left side of her hair. And, to make it stranger, bangs by the long piece. She was on the ground too, from being hit by Yuzu.

"HEY!" she yelled, glaring right at Yuzu. "Watch where you're going! You could've killed me!"

Yuzu frowned. First Cherry-prep (XD), and now this brat. "Well, SOR-EE! It's not my fault I couldn't even see you!"

The girl seemed taken back. "W-w-what did you say!" she looked ready to tear Yuzu to bits.

"You heard me! I couldn't see you because you're so SHORT!"

The girl started to tremble. She stood up, and stepped forward. "Okay, brat! No one calls me a shortie, and gets AWAY WITH IT!"

Yuzu realized that this girl would beat her to pulp more then Sakuranbo, and started to run. Many people walking by stopped to watch the angry short girl chase Yuzu, which wasn't exactly helping Yuzu.

She ran up an overpass, still holding her school bag. Yuzu stopped half with on the overpass, and looked back. The other girl stopped too, she exhaled and inhaled quite heavily.

"Now..you're going to...pay!"

----

Some Japanese Words:

Baka - Idiot, moron, stupid, etc, etc

Mou - Geez

Gomen - Sorry!

-San - A formal suffix for someone's name

-Chan - A suffix used with girls more then guys, but used among boyfriends and girlfriends.

Again, reviews are my crack. WRITE WE REVIEWS! RAWR!


	2. The return of the Mews!

A.N: Chapter 2! Whee, I'm really happy with this one. ANNNND, we get a charrie from TMM O! Gasp! Read and review, kay?

----

Yuzu had really no idea what she got herself into. What was with this girl? Yuzu had never done anything to make something hate her...– okay, she had many times...but she didn't do anything to make anyone want to **kill** her.

The angered girl lunged at Yuzu, throwing a clenched fist at her head. Yuzu, with some kind of luck, ducked her head in time, and dodged the fist.

"That...was close!" Yuzu thought, panting and rubbing her forehead. There was a bit of sweat from the exhilaration.

The navy-haired girl was about the strike again, when she stopped. The ground started to rumble, first quite subtletly, then with more violent force. Everyone who was in the vicinity started running away, screaming, afraid of the shaking earth.

Yuzu looked around, disoriented , and not sure what to do. Before she really had any time to think, she noticed that the cement under her feet was starting to crack. She gasped, and the cement completely broke.

She seemed to lose her voice, because she didn't shriek at the fact that she was most likely going to die. Yuzu felt a sudden dizziness, and shut her eyes briefly.

Her brown eyes re-opened, and she wasn't on the breaking overpass anymore. She was in a cloudy fantasy-like place, floating, confused. Her clothes we're gone. She didn't mind it, though. That, or she was too dizzy to really care about being nude with no one around.

"Wha...?" she moaned, her eyes felt like closing, until something caught her eye. A...cat? It was in fact a cat, or something like it. The feline figure came closer to her, meowing, and purring.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." she called, holding her hand out to lure it. It actually worked, the cat-like creature came trotting toward her. But, instead of rubbing it's head against her hand, it jumped up to her torso, and went inside of her.

"How did that...what just happened?" Yuzu thought, staring at where the cat entered. She stretched her arms out, and smiled slightly. "Ahhhh, what a nice feeling." she murmured, her blonde locks starting to wave around rapidly.

--

"Yuzu..."

'...someone's calling me...'

"YUZU..."

'Who is it?'

"YUZU- -!"

"OWW!"

Yuzu snapped back to reality, feeling a throbbing pain on her head. "Mooouuu..." she groaned, opening her eyes. She was on the ground, left the way she was before she had that hallucination. Mina and Haruko we're beside her.

"It's about time you woke up, baka." Haruko spat out.

Yuzu blinked dumbly. "What happened, just now?" she asked.

Mina shook her head. "You just...passed out. You didn't have a fever or anything, so we didn't know what was wrong with you."

Yuzu acknowledged this, and suddenly remembered the earthquake. "OH! Is everyone okay? Did they do something about the overpass?" Yuzu asked, worry in her usually mellow tone.

Haruko and Mina stared at her confused, then Haruko spoke up. "...the overpass? Why?"

Yuzu stood up. "Well, there was a sudden earthquake, and then the overpass broke, and–" she couldn't finish her sentence, remember the cat.

Haruko replied again "I don't know what you're going on about...but there wasn't an earthquake. And the overpass is in good shape."

Yuzu looked at her two friends very confusedly. She remember the incident so clearly, but it apparently didn't happen.

It was best to forget about it, though.

--

"I'm home!" Yuzu walked through her front door, around 10 minutes behind schedule, because of the things that stopped her from coming home.

Yuzu glanced around, surprised her mother hadn't greeted her. She removed her shoes, and her school bag, and walked down the hallway. She peered into the kitchen, where she saw the Blue-haired woman that was her mother, talking away on the phone.

Yuzu stared silently, and lamely. 'Huh. She's just talking to one of her boring friends again...' she thought, continuing to go upstairs. Her back hurt from that encounter with O-chibi-san. She wanted to lie down.

--

"What exactly are we going to do anyway, Kureipu-kun?"

Alien world. The dull, green-skied world where beings with pale skin and large ears lived, scheming to kill the humans who abused the Earth heavily. The alien beings used to live on Earth, until they we're forced to abandon it, and live on another planet.

But the point is, the aliens had always held a grudge against humans, and schemed to destroy the race. Well, they did until the 3 infamous aliens actually married human beings, then the plans of destroying aliens we're delayed.

But then their half-human half-alien spawn came along, and just decided to try and destroy Earth again.

Kureipu, the eldest alien, opened his emerald eye, peering at the other alien. "I'm not 100 sure, actually, Mafin. Though I do know for a fact that while I was observing Earth, I saw something strange. A very bright light, generated on itself. It was definately for an infusion." He stood up, stretching his limbs. "I also hear that troublesome Whats-his-Face Shirogane constructed a college not too long ago. I believe it's called MYUU."

Mafin blinked. "So.. Should we go to Earth to get a closer look at 'MYUU'?"

Kureipu let a casual, devious smile spread across his lips. "Sure, why not?"

--

She flopped on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't want to be too worried about the whole "a-cat-entered-my-body-and-it-felt-good" incident, but it just came back to her mind anyway. ...Tennis no Ouji-sama would ease her mind right now. Especially Kaido and his stupid remarks.

"...weird..." she muttered. She was about to pet her cat, Pokki, which was perched on her bed, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Uhh...come in" she said, but she felt too tired to really talk to anyone.

To her surprise, it was her father, Ryou. Ever since he established MYUU, she made barely any contact with him. He was almost always at MYUU, working with chimeras, and animal infusion. If he was actually knocking on her door, then it had to be something important.

He even seemed brave enough to sit on her bed with her. The nerve...!

"Nee, Yuzu. I have a small favor to ask of you..." he trailed off, thinking in his head how to word it without getting his head bitten off.

"Hai?" she replied, fiddling with her hair.

"I know...you have plans for your birthday..."

Yuzu knew exactly what he was going to say (or something close to it.), but she listened and kept her mouth shut anyway.

"...but you're going to have to post-pone your plans. I want you to be here tomorrow, because I want to bring you to MYUU."

Yuzu looked at him shocked. "WHAAAAA! But, tomorrow's the only time that Kurokage will be performing at school!" she glared angrily, and crossed her arms. "Everyone will be talking about it on Monday, ya know." she added on, with an "as-a-matter-of-fact" tone.

Ryou frowned, like it was the first time Yuzu ever refused to do something for him. But she argued with him a lot. He sighed, and stood up. "You're coming with me, no matter what. Don't disobey your father." Ryou had a dead-serious sound to time, which make Yuzu nod an intimidated nod. He quickly put a more caring expression on his face, and nodded. "Please be optimistic about this trip, because it won't be what you think it is." he opened her door, and left through it.

The blonde girl sat dazed for a moment, almost afraid of why her father wanted her to come to MYUU. Her brain pushed those thoughts out by settled with the thought of her upcoming birthday.

She stood up, and stared at her calender. 'April 27th...' she droned out to herself. 'One more day, then I'm 15.'

Little did Yuzu know that her whole perspective of herself, her father, and MYUU would be changed.

--

That night, the human/aliens (Let's just call them huliens. Or haffies.) decided to search the Shirogane home for anything useful. Kureipu was immediately elected to search, because he was the only one who could turn invisible. But that was only one of Kureipu's 108 secret techniques.

Mafin and Weifa, the other haffie/huliens, waited outside while Kureipu was inside, looking for DNA or something to help with the investigation.

Weifa spoke up. "So.." he coughed. "What are we going to do if Kureipu-san finds DNA?"

Mafin scoffed, as if Weifa was about the dullest being on the alien planet, because chances are that he was. "Obviously do some research on it, then dispose it!" he hit Weifa over the head as punishment for his stupidity. "Baka! What did you think we we're going to do?"

Weifa rubbed the large bump on his head from the whack. "Oww...maybe go and infuse a bunch of people with it?

"That'd make our problems even worse, jackass!"

Weifa was about to spit out a "Yeah, well at least I'm... not named after a pastry!" It took him a minute to think that up.

Mafin looked slightly appalled that Weifa said that. "What exactly do you call a "Wafer"!"

Weifa pointed his finger up, in an "as-a-matter-of-fact" way. "Not technically a pastry. Wafers don't has a pie-like crust, or fruit filling."

Mafin was shocked. How did Weifa know this? 'Course, most people knew what a pastry was...but this was Weifa he was talking about. Now the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Well, in that case, then a muffin isn't a pastry either!" Mafin gave him a "HA!-I-just-owned-you!" look.

Weifa was going to speak...but nothing came out. "Uuuuuuuuuuuhh.."

Mafin crossed his arms, proud of himself. "Ha. That's what I thought."

Before they could continue, Kureipu re-appeared, using his teleporting ablities. Mafin didn't let him speak.

"Find anything important?" he asked, subtly hitting Weifa again.

Kureipu shook his head, disappointedly. "Nope. Just normal human stuff." He looked away, with fear on his face. "I...did find...though..." he trailed off, looking away.

Mafin and Weifa glanced at each other, then back at Kureipu. They we're afraid some kind of ghost or something was in there. Kureipu was terrified of ghosts.

Kureipu couldn't hold his mouth shut any longer. It came out.

"HER PANTSU!" he exclaimed, not afraid of waking up the sleeping family. "I KNOW WHERE THE GIRLS PANTSU ARE!" he danced around, uttering the word "PANTSU!" every now and then.

Mafin could not believe what he just heard. He grabbed Kureipu by the ponytail and yanked him from his "panty" dance.

"You can't find anything having to do with MYUU..." he growled "BUT YOU CAN FIND THE GIRLS PANTSU!" Mafin slapped Kureipu on the face to try and get him back to reality. Weifa just sat idle, feeling his soul being pulled from his body by mentions of pantsu.

"Mafin-san " Kureipu began, his spirit definately not dampened by Mafin. "You don't have to yell so loud ?"

"You ass!" Mafin slapped him again. "I'm not a pervert like you!"

Kureipu's face now has 2 red hand-shaped marks on it. That still didn't make him give up. "Awwww...come on. It was that one time..I thought it was my turn to bath, and I didn't know Aoberri was in the bath, ya know, your sister...?"

Oh snap. Mafin threw Kureipu off the top of the house, into a tree. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT, YOU RAPIST!"

Finally, Kureipu's spirit was dampened. Not by Mafin. But by the tree he was falling out of...branch by branch...twig by twig...

----

More Japanese words:

Mou: "Geez"

Pantsu: Panties. Yay for chobits!

MYUU: Not really a Japanese word, but just letting you know that this place will be mentioned like HELL. Yay?

O-Chibi-san: Migdet, pipsqeak, shortie, etc, etc. Yay for Hagaren!


	3. Unexpected Birthday 'Present'

So, the day came. April 28th. Yuzu woke up late that morning, but didn't even get any "Happy 15th Birthday!"'s, or anything. Just a "Get in the car. Time to go to MYUU.", before Yuzu could even really rub the sleep out of her eyes. 

How horrible. Not only was the weather on her birthday stormy and rainy, she didn't even get that Edo stuffy she asked for.

Oh, were Haruko and Mina (mainly Haruko) going to be pissed when they find out Yuzu ditched them for her father's boring Chimera Study Establishment.

--

Yuzu had to admit, she had never actually been inside MYUU. Only outside, and even better, not even in the vicinity. She now knew why, Yuzu hated places with a lot of people. Unfortunately, this place was packed with people.

The two Shiroganes strolled down a hallway, many of them recognized Ryou as their boss, and Yuzu heard a lot of "Ohayo, Shirogane-sensei!"

"Uhh...dad?" she finally spoke up.

"Yes?"

Yuzu coughed, and covered her mouth. "Why exactly did you drag me here?" She didn't want to exaggerate, but the word 'drag' seemed most appropriate to describe how she came here.

Ryou glanced at her, and back ahead. "I...have something that I'm afraid I need to show you. It's very important."

Yuzu sighed, and looked around. 'Then why didn't you just bring it home..!' she thought, annoyed. She spoke up again. Perhaps she could get even a little closer to her distant father. "What do you want to show me?" she said, and a yawn escaped her mouth at the end.

Yuzu paused for a moment. Why was she sleepy all the a sudden? She was always getting up early, and staying up late, everyday of the week; So why was she so tired. 'I need a naaaaaap.' she moaned in her thoughts.

Ryou smirked, and rested his aquamarine eyes "Hmm..you'll see."

--

So they finally got to Ryou's office. Yuzu's head was hurting; She didn't think she could stand her father's "The Shirogane family, blah blah blah... your grandfather actually had discovered blah blah blah... I myself have been proclaimed blah blah blah..." rants in the elevator.

Along the way to Ryou's office, there was a small desk, where a woman was. "Is she his secretary? Probably.." Yuzu dully thought.

The woman was wearing a casual work outfit, not like the other scientists clad in heavy white lab jackets. She had bright blue eyes that would put dad to shame, and dirty blonde hair sitting on her shoulders. The woman looked atleast 10 years younger then dad, but maybe she was actually 35 or so...and looked young. Hmm...

"Good Morning, Dr. Shirogane!" she chirped, like it was a morning ritual, and she did it enough for it to become automatic.

"'Morning, Rainomiya-san. I brought my daughter with me" he replied, shoving Yuzu forward slightly. "Yuzu, this is Rainomiya Fuu, my secretary."

The woman tilted her head slightly "Ah, Yuzu-chan! Dr. Shirogane has told us a lot about you!". Yuzu froze when she saw that, and gave her oh-so-loved father the glare of death. Ryou gestured back with a "Make a scene and you're SO DEAD." look.

Ryou looked at his wrist, though it was just a bare wrist, and hurried. "Well, Rainomiya-san, we have important business to attend to. See you later!"

Ryou casually stepped into his office, and Yuzu peered in before she entered. Well, it was rather big for an 'office', as there was a whole big table with microscopes, large machines she couldn't identify, and many sheets of paper. Yuzu picked up a piece of paper, and started to read, but it was snatched away by Ryou.

"That...you can't read." he said nonchalantly, collecting all the papers. Yuzu merely glared back, why did her fathers work have to be such a secret from his family? Maybe he just thought they wouldn't understand. Yuzu knew she most likely wouldn't, achieving an oh-so-excellent mark of C+ in science at the moment, and all.

The elder man faced a large window, which provided him with a view of the whole building, and many other parts to Tokyo. "Yuzu...MYUU has been more popular lately then any other time. People seem to be more interested in chimeras and biological transmutation then ever. Recently, however... something has been corrupting infusion. We have done tests of energy waves in the air, and we detected something strange in the air. We've identified them as...U.F.O.s (A.N.: Lolz. UFOZ OMGWTFBBQ?)"

Yuzu froze for a minute. "You mean...aliens..?" she weakly said. Like Kureipu's irrational fear of ghosts, Yuzu hated the thought of beings living on distant planets.

Ryou turned around to face her. "Yes. I believe you may..want to look at this.." Resting sky eyes, Ryou handed Yuzu, a photograph. It was a 5 girls, looking around Yuzu's age; the majority of them we're younger then her. They had shiny, sophisticated, but cute oufits on, and...animal attributes? There we're also two men with them, one a teenager, and one a man at least in her 20s. What was this, a halloween photoshoot?

She then looked closer, and then came to a realisation; She had seen these girls before. They were...Tokyo Mew Mew! She had seen the teenage boy before too, because.. He was standing in front of her. "Tou-san...this is.." she said, confused. Why a picture of Tokyo Mew Mew of all people to be in a picture that her father has!

Yuzu, and Ryou were interrupted when they heard glasse shatter, and a colossal blast of wind blow by them.

Standing (Or, in this case, the more appropriate word would be "floating") by the now shattered window were our 3 beloved aliens.

Kureipu's head titled slightly, and he deviously chirped "Yoooo."

Before anyone could do anything, the door violently opened.

"Shirogane-sensei! What's going--" the secretary started to say, but was interrupted by Ryou grabbing for something on his desk.

"Yuzu, here!" he said in a rushed fashion, and threw the item at his daughter.

It was... a yellow pendant with pink designs? Why again did her father have this on his desk? Whatever, her father was full of surprises. She then experienced something strange. Words we're starting to form in her head as she held the pendant, and her brain told her mouth to say them.

"Mew Mew Citrus, ME-TA-MORPHO-SIS!"

A giant flash of light temporarily blinded Ryou, Rainomiya, and the aliens, and then it died down.

..to reveal Yuzu, or a being who they thought was Yuzu, at least.

Yuzu remained silent for a moment, absorbing all this new information, and finally made a comment.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! End of chapter 3 ; Sorry it took so long, I was having a huge writeres block. I'll try to write the rest of this faster XD;. And thanks for all these reviews, guys! It really motivates me!


End file.
